To Give Back What He Borrowed
by marietsy2
Summary: What if Harry Potter didn't want to be the Master of Death? What would he do?


To Give Back What He Borrowed

By Marietsy

Harry drew in a quick breath, nervous. This was it. It was time to do the ritual. He wavered. Was he going to do this? Should he do this? Nervously biting his lip, he stared the summoning circle outlined in salt that was on the floor. There was a huge possibility that this could end badly. He pondered a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, determination filling him. No, this was the right thing to do. He could it.

He picked up the silver Invisibility cloak that lay on the table and stroked it gently before putting it on. Reaching down, he picked up the Elder Wand in one hand and the Resurrection Stone in the other and began to speak.

"_I call upon Death. As its Master, come to me. I command you to come forth_," he intoned firmly. He repeated the summons several times and runes that were the floor began to glow. With one last command, a bright light filled the room. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them, standing in the summoning circle was Death. His black cloak swayed as if standing in a breeze, though Harry could not feel it. In one pale hand, he held a large silver and black scythe and the other held a small crimson dagger. Harry almost staggered as the room was filled with power. He gulped.

"Who are you to command me?" Death demanded menacingly.

Harry raised the Resurrection stone and the Elder wand and stated, "I, Harry James Potter, command you. I am the Master of Death as I now hold all three Deathly Hallows."

Death stared at him a moment. He waved his hands and the dagger and scythe disappeared. He stepped forward and looked at Deathly Hallows before nodding. "You indeed have become my master," he replied hatefully. "What is your command?"

Harry bit him lip before sighing. "I am not anybody's master, nor do I want to be. I have tried repeatedly to get rid of the Deathly Hallows, but they keep find their way back to me. It's not right that I should be your Master. I don't want that kind of control over anyone, especially such an immortal being. I don't want a slave," Harry said firmly. "I called upon you to give back what is yours." He held out the wand and stone towards Death.

Death took a step back, the air around him vibrating with surprise and shock. "What?"

Harry dropped his hands. "Death, I don't want to be your master. I don't want to be different. I don't want to make you into a slave. Why should I mess with the natural order of things? Death is a part of life, and as much as we miss those that are gone, I don't want the power over life and death. It's not my place."

Death scoffed as he took a step forward. "You say that now, human, but what happens when a loved one dies? When someone you know is cut down in the prime of their lives? Will you be saying that then?" he demanded.

Harry smiled sadly. "Death, my parents died when I was a child, a fellow student was murdered before my eyes, I saw my godfather fall to his death. I have had friends die before they should, those who will never have a chance to live their lives to the fullest. I have screamed with the unfairness of it, I have grieved for them, and I have moved on. I will not say there is no temptation in keeping the Deathly Hallows, but I don't have the right to determine who lives or who dies. What if my friends found out I was the Master of Death? How long before they came to me or the Wizarding World came to me, demanding that I save the ones they loved? How long before I do so?" he asked. "I don't have the right to make that choice. I don't want or need that kind of power. I just want to be a normal human and live my life until it's my time to die, whether that is a few days or years."

Death stared at the human before him. He wasn't much to look at. He was rather scrawny with wild black hair and tacky black glasses. However, the green eyes were filled with a wisdom that he rarely saw from a human. They were filled with determination, sorrow, pain and gentleness. The fact that this human was giving back the Deathly Hallows and relinquishing the power over him and the ability to determine who lived or died was astounding. He never thought any human would give up such power.

"You would do this?" Death asked softly. "You would truly give up this power?"

Harry nodded. "I would."

"You are like no other human I have ever met, or transported to the other side," Death said.

Harry shrugged and smiled bashfully. "Yeah, well…" he trailed off.

Death chuckled. "If you are to truly give up the items, then you must release me from the summoning circle and willingly place them in my hands. Only then will you relinquish the title of Master of Death and power that comes with it."

Harry nodded with understanding, stepped forward and with his foot, dragged it through the salt, breaking the summoning circle. Death stepped forward and Harry nervously shifted from foot to foot. Death stopped in front of him and Harry reached out to give him the Elder Wand. Death took it from him carefully and Harry could feel that something was missing from inside of him. He then placed the Resurrection Stone in Death's hand and again, something felt as if it was being taken from him. He removed the Invisibility cloak and began to give it to Death before stopping.

"You have changed your mind?" Death asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's just…this was the only thing I had from my father for so long, I only hesitate to give it to you because of that." He swallowed, tears stinging his eyes as he handed over the cloak. Death took it and with a whisper, the items disappeared and Harry felt the extra power that he had received from the items disappear. He was no longer the Master of Death. He could now live his life normally, well as normally as the Boy Who Won could.

"I thank you," Death said. "I never truly believed you would give up such power. I never believed that any human would once all three Deathly Hallows were gathered."

Harry cleared his throat and asked hesitantly, "Can I ask you a question?"

Death nodded.

"Why did you give the Deathly Hallows to the Peverell brothers?" Harry questioned.

"It was a test," Death informed him. "To be the true Master of Death, one must come to the realization that death is inevitable for all and that it's the natural end to life. Everyone dies, and I do mean everyone. Even those that are believed to be immortal, such as vampires and the phoenix will eventually die. The one sure thing in this universe is death. The Deathly Hallows was a test to find the Master of Death, but it had nothing to do with the actual power of the items. The power that you got from the Deathly Hallows was strong, but eventually it would have faded as no human can truly be the master of me. I am immortal, I was here when the universe came into being and I will be here when your world and species die out."

"So even if I hadn't called to you to give back the Deathly Hallows, I still would have lost the power that it gave me?" Harry asked.

Death nodded. "Yes. The test was not in the power of the Hallows, but in the ability to give up that power and realize that death is a part of life. That is the true meaning of being the Master of Death."

"Ah," Harry said even though he was still a little confused but deciding take Death's word for it. "So, it looks like our business is concluded then."

"Yes, it is." Death stared at him a moment and with a wave of his hand, the Invisibility cloak appeared in his hand. He held it out towards Harry, who took it. "I have removed the power of the Deathly Hallow from the cloak. It is now just a regular invisibility cloak, though it still has the magic to repair itself so that it will never be damaged. I have no need of it and since it belonged to your family, I believe that you should have it."

Harry gathered the cloak to his chest. "Thank you," he whispered softly, choking up slightly.

Death nodded. "I will see you again, Harry James Potter, when it is your time. Until then, live your life to the fullest." And with that, Death disappeared.

Harry stared the spot where Death had stood and smiled. He was late for lunch with Hermione and Ron and it was time to ask Ginny out for a date. It was time that he finally started to live.

**Epilogue**

_145 years later_

Harry lay on the bed, his body aching with old age and sickness. He was surrounded by his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and friends who knew that his time was close. He had lived a good, full life. His wife, Ginny, had died twenty years before, and he was waiting to be with her. His oldest son, James, had died due to an accident forty years ago and as Death stated, he was filled with a temporary regret that he had given up the Deathly Hallows, but it passed quickly as he knew that even though he would miss his son greatly, he was only beginning his next great adventure.

"Dad," Lily whispered tearfully as she grabbed his hand and he smiled at her. Her lined face was filled with sorrow and no matter how many times Harry tried to tell his remaining children that he would be fine, that this was not the end, they would not believe him. But then again, they never died and came back and they didn't have the knowledge of meeting Death and to know that it was not something to dread. His life was about to end, but it had been a beautiful life and there was little that he would change. He loved his family and his friends and missed those that were lost dearly. Ron and Hermione had passed two years before, both dying in their sleep. Hermione was the first to go and Ron couldn't imagine a world without her in it and finally died six months later.

He smiled at his looked towards Neville, who was still able bodied enough to get around. Neville had become a dear friend over the years and had married Luna and had three wonderful children. They had been a huge rock of support, along with Ron and Hermione when Ginny and James died and he would be always be grateful for their support. And Harry was there to support Neville when Luna died in a potions accident years before.

A twinge of pain shot through his chest and raced down his arms and up his neck. He knew what it meant. He slowly looked around the room, taking in the sights of his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and friends and smiled. "I love you all," he whispered as the pain increased. "I leave with no regrets," he said, his chest feeling like lead, barely able to get the words out. Lily's expression turned frantic as he gasped and she turned to yell for the healer.

"No," he whispered as he held onto her hand, staring up at her firmly. "I am tired, and I am ready to go."

Lily looked back at him, tears trailing down her face. Albus Severus stood next to her and he grabbed his father and sister's hand and smiled down at Harry. "We know, dad. We love you and we will miss you," he said with tears in his eyes. Neville walked up behind Lily and Albus and gently placed a hand on each shoulder. He smiled gently at Harry.

"I will see you soon," Neville said.

And with a smile, Harry James Potter died.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him, confused. The room was gray and had a large window that was covered with white drapes. There was a leather sofa against one wall and a rather large L shape desk against the other. Where was he? Frantically, he searched the room and his eyes widened when they landed on the figure in a black cloak. Death.

Death looked at him and raised his hands to pull down his hood. The face of death was surprising unassuming. Death had pale skin, with black eyes and black hair. No features stood out, he just looked…ordinary and also amused.

"Hello Harry James Potter," Death said.

Harry stood up quickly. "Er… hi?"

"I told you that I would see you again," he stated.

Harry nodded warily. "Well yeah, you are Death. I figured you would be there in the end."

Death chuckled. "I don't personally take everyone to the other side, Harry. I am many things, but even I can't be everywhere at once. There are many worlds, many universes, and many multi universes to oversee. I have helpers that guide the dead to their next lives."

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Helpers?"

Death smirked. "Of course, Harry. What do you think the test of the Deathly Hallows is for? Not everyone can be a Master of Death."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he exclaimed loudly.

Death walked towards him, and gently grabbed him on the shoulder. "The Deathly Hallows as you remember, are a test, true, but the test is to see if one can truly understand death and its part in life. I must say, that I had little hope for your world. When I gave the Deathly Hallows to the Peverells, I didn't think it would take so long for them to be gathered by one person. I leave a set of the Hallows on every world, in every universe, and in every multi universe to see who would pass the test and those that do, become my helpers. They need to understand death and I must say Harry, you understand it very well and its place in the cycle of life."

"Are you saying that I am going to help you?" Harry demanded.

"Yes, Harry. After all, you completed the test successfully and became a Master of Death."

"But, what about my family? My parents, Sirius, Ginny, my son? I thought I would be with them!" Harry stated, agitated.

Death smiled gently. "And you can be, Harry. Being a Master of Death is not a punishment, but a reward. You can be with your family, visit them, spend time with them, but you will also have other duties as well. Think of it as a job, a rather huge job, but a job none the less. I need all the help I can get. Some planets, well there is much work to be done, while others, you will rarely have to visit."

"I can visit my family anytime?" Harry asked.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your job, yes. In fact, the first six hundred years are spent with your family and learning about your job. You will have a mentor who will show you the steps and what needs to be done," Death explained.

"Oh," Harry said, his expression thoughtful. "Well I guess I would get bored after a while with nothing to do."

Death laughed. "Yes, I am sure you would. Until then, there are few people who would like to greet you," he said as he looked beyond Harry.

Harry whirled around and gasped before a large grin broke out. "Mom, Dad!" he yelled and ran towards them. The closer he got the more people he could see. There was Sirius, Ginny, James, Luna and even Snape. He hugged his parents and was surrounded by the friends and family that he had lost over the years. He felt complete.

Death watched over them, smiling. An apparition formed behind him and it watched Harry Potter as he was surrounded by his family and friends. "So, that's him?" it asked.

Death nodded. "Indeed it is."

Ignotus Peverell laughed roughly. "Who knew that one of my descendants was going to become the next Death. Wonder what he will do when he realizes what you actually have in store for him or that he will be your heir," he said.

"I imagine he will be upset, but as I told Harry, nothing it truly immortal, not even me," Death said as he disappeared.

Ignotus watched his descendant and smiled. He never told his brothers or any of his family about the prophesy Death told him once he gave the brothers the Deathly Hallow; about a child who would hold Death in his hands but would give it back and how that child, marked as an equal, would be the next Master of Death, a true master at that. It was too fantastic to believe and really, what the family didn't know…well, it wouldn't hurt them now would it. With a chuckle, he disappeared.

Then end.


End file.
